Breaking the Barrier of Time
by 13thFallenAngel
Summary: It's been three years since Holmes, Watson and Lestrade have been returned to their time, all the while Watson and Lestrade have been leaving letters for their friends in the future. The gang having a wish of being able to send them letters as well create a time machine. What could possibly go wrong? The gang is thrown back in time to 1917 and need to find their way home. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright guys. This is a sequle to my other story,**_ **A Cross in Time,** ** _you should read that one before you read this one. So, I do somewhat have a life so the update schedule is a little spread out. If you have a suggestion just write a review or PM me. Also, I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed the prequel to this story. Thanks guys, you make my day! This chapter is a little on the short side but please enjoy!_**

 _ **Central Park, 1917**_

Two figures walk down a long dark path, periodically lit with a street lamp. The taller, lanky one a step behind the shorter, both their long coats open and fluttering in the breeze. With the tall trees on both sides of the men and the late night fog still heavy, it would be easy to loose sight of each other quickly. They couldn't let anything distract them as they neared their destination; a place where the trees thinned out while surrounding a running fountain where fog seemed to roll off in waves. The few lights around the fountain illuminated the scenery, giving it an eerie, ominous feeling. The shorter one kneels down beside the fountain and starts to dig.

 _ **Holmes' POV**_

I'm sitting in a rather comfortable arm chair in the room the guys chose to share. I wanted to ask them a favor but it seems they've already gone. During their absence I let my mind wander.

It's been three years now. During the three years that we've been back we've missed our comrades terribly. We've taken many trips here to New York so the guys could bury letters for our friends in the future. I've never actually had the courage to write to them for fear that it will feel like goodbye all over again. But somehow, I've finally managed to write one.

I hear the door open with a soft click on well oiled hinges before I see their faces. I unfurl from the ball I had been in and wait until they notice me. Watson startles, drawing Lestrade's attention towards me.

"You really must stop doing that Holmes." Lestrade laughs.

"What? And deny myself the enjoyment of scaring Watson?" I smile back.

"I wasn't scared." Watson mutters.

His comment is ignored by both of us.

"Why are you in our room?" Lestrade says turning back to me from shrugging off his coat.

"Well, I was hoping to catch you guys before you left but I guess I missed you. I wasn't exactly willing to walk out into that." I gesture out the window. "Just to follow you."

"Oh? And why is that?" Watson asks.

"I wanted to ask a favour. But I can wait until the next visit." I say.

"Next visit?" Lestrade questions.

Watson seems to clue in a moment before Lestrade does.

"You have a letter!"

"Yes. But as I had said, I can wait until our next visit. You both just got back and I assume you would like to rest." I answer.

"We could take you in the morning?" Watson offers as a question.

"Besides, at the rate your father's going with suitors, you may not be able to come back next time." Lestrade cuts off my argument before I actually start it.

"I can decline all offers I wish. And I'll be damned if I do not come back here on our next round! I'm not something to be controlled." I calm myself down as I stand from the chair.

"Holmes. One day, maybe soon, there will be a suitor you won't be able to pick apart and use your excuses with." Lestrade reasons.

"I can try. I don't see why I even need a suitor, I'm only 17. Besides your father's are trying to get you nice young ladies as well." I huff the last part.

"Well wake you in a couple hours. Go to bed Holmes." Watson says.

"Fine." I sigh as I head to the door. I hesitate with my hand hovering over the handle.

"Do you ever wonder what could have happened?" I ask the room quietly.

"Every night." Was the only reply, equally as quiet.

I leave the room and head back to mine. I still can't sleep very well and have no sleep pattern. Don't get me wrong, I've gotten more sleep since returning to my time, but when I wake up I always feel more exhausted than ever. I haven't told anyone it's gotten worse, they don't need to worry. I lie down on the bed anyway. I close my eyes, hoping I might get a little sleep.

A few hours later, as promised, there's a soft knock at my door before it opens and someone shakes my shoulder. I open my eyes still wide awake, I guess it's another night with no sleep. I slowly sit up as if my mind is still plagued with sleep.

"Let's get going." Lestrade says, tossing me my coat.

"Glad to see you got some sleep there Holmes." Watson says from his spot at the door.

"Mmhmm." I rub at my tired eyes then put my coat on.

I walk to the door and out into the hall with the guys, just about to shut the door before I turn right around and walk back in. I get a look from both Watson and Lestrade before I pick up the bundle of letters off the nightstand and hold it up to them as I walk back. I close the door tightly then set out down the hall with them. We go out the back exit to avoid the doorman and start walking to the park. It looks less foggy than it was late last night. Granted, it's sill early morning. We have to do this while no one is around so we don't get in trouble.

Once we make it to the park the fog becomes slightly thicker because of the surrounding trees. I marvel at the sight for a moment before continuing. Eventually we make our way to the fountain and I see thin clouds of fog hovering over the water, being pushed by an invisible hand to the edge of the fountain and building in thickness there. Watson gets down and lifts a loose stone and digs slightly. There's a small metal box that's just larger than both my hands. I place my letter bundle in then everything is put back the way it should be and Watson stands back up.

"Do you guys think we could walk past where the building will be?" I ask as we start walking again.

"I don't see why not. Lestrade?" Watson answers first.

"Yeah. Sure." Lestrade's response makes his thoughts send like they're elsewhere.

The walk is a good distance but helps me clear my mind. We stay silent for the whole walk, but it's a comfortable silence. We reach where the building should be. Right now, it's just an empty lot, but it doesn't take much to imagine the tower standing tall right here.

"I can't help but think of everything that's happened. But, has it gotten any easier for either of you? The powers?" I ask.

"I don't have as much opportunities to test mine as you or Lestrade, so honestly, I have no idea." Watson says.

He's also grown taller in the three years, about an inch or two. But he's right. There's not many opportunities to go and heal people without questions asked. Because Lestrade now can turn into a shadow his eye sight has gotten bad, to the point he must wear glasses. But as the shadow, he sees perfectly fine.

"I'd like to this I have it under control now." Lestrade says.

As for me? I stay out of the public eye a much as possible. I fear I might disappear then reappear in front of them and the repercussions that would follow.

"I haven't had time to practice. I don't want it to happen when I'm around people but I figure that's when it's most likely to happen." I say.

"Why don't you practice?" Watson asks.

"Why should I?" I question back.

"To be in control of it." He replies.

"I just want to be normal. Well, my normal self, not some freak." I sigh.

"Face it Holmes, we were anything but normal before what happened. At least if we can control our powers we can put them to good use." Lestrade turns to me, expressing his opinion.

"Hey, stop that! I'm supposed to be the smart one!" I smile and laugh. He brings up good points though.

"We should head back. We leave today anyway." Watson breaks the silence that had settled over us.

I nod and gesture for him to lead the way. We head back to the hotel and enter through the back door again. We're silent the whole time, even as I break away from them to get back to my room. Time passes in a blur from there and before I've realized it, we're back in London taking the train home.

"You've been awfully quiet Holmes." Lestrade breaks away from his conversation with Watson.

"Lost in thoughts. That's all." I eat when I notice him looking at me.

"About what?" Watson asks.

"Just thinking." Is my only response.

We get off the train three stops later then head our separate ways.

 ** _Luca's POV_**

The living room is quiet with the majority of everyone at the park checking the box. I've opted to stay here this time because we just finished our class and I didn't sleep last night which lead me to have ing a bad headache. I was planning on having a nap to sleep it off, but Ethan, Sáráh, and Cam had asked me to join them in watching a movie. The four of us being the only ones here right now I agreed because it will be quiet, the lights will be dimmed, and I could probably still fall asleep.

That's how I'm here. Just waiting for Ethan to start the movie. Cam took up half the couch I claimed so I made sure to stretch out completely. Sáráh ran to the kitchen to make everyone popcorn and there's still going to be extra. When Ethan and Sáráh are done and everyone has popcorn, they grab a couple bean bags and lie down on them.

Half way into whatever movie we were watching I was starting to doze off. That is, until that Stark twins come running in the room loudly.

"They did it! They actually made this drop off!" Damion yells.

I wince before peeking over the edge of the back of the couch.

"I take it there were letters?" Cam asks rhetorically.

"No shit." Jamie deadpans.

"Point being, there's more than usual this time." Jen says tossing me a small bundle.

I barely catch it and almost fall off the couch in the process. I give her a glare to hide a wince before I glance down. I see my name scrawled across an aged envelope on top of several others tied with brittle twine. I sit up and undo the twine noticing the other envelopes are addressed to everyone else. I pass them off to Cam and carefully open mine.

 ** _Luca_**

 ** _It's been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize I haven't written sooner but I was afraid of opening old wounds and that I'd have to say goodbye again. I'm good at many things, but saying goodbye is not one of those things._**

 ** _Isn't it a twisted kind of funny that by the time you read this, if it's even preserved long enough, that I'll already be dead? I wasn't aware how much one person could miss someone until we came back to 1914; I've always had Watson and Lestrade by my side. I guess time really is our enemy here, Watson and Lestrade miss Jennifer and Jamie terribly._**

 ** _I wish I could talk with you and everyone like we used to, an actual conversation. I can't hold one by myself like Jamie and Damion._**

 ** _It's too bad you guys can't send us letters. Then it wouldn't really be goodbye, would it?_**

 ** _I wish you well, Luca. Good luck with your future endeavors._**

 ** _A. Holmes_**

"Yeah, I wish we could send you guys letters too." I mutter quietly.

Jamie's head snaps up.

"Say that again." She demands.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"Repeat what you just said." She clarifies.

"What?" I smirk this time.

"Oh don't be such a smart ass! Before that." She huffs in annoyance.

"I wish we could send you letters too?" I ask not understanding where this is going.

She full out squeals, loud and long. I cringe away from her and shrink back further into the couch.

"What if we could?!" She yells.

"I'm not following." Cam says giving her a reproachful glare and glancing at me.

"Send them letters! We could build a device similar to the one that brought them here and we could test it by sending letters. Eventually maybe we could even go there!" Jamie speaks faster as she gets more excited.

"And just how do you plan to do that? You never saw the device." I snap, the pain in my head getting to me.

"I'm a Stark, I can hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. duh. If they have a file on it, I'll find it. Besides I'm just trying to build something for the letters right now. Dame, come on. Banners too." She says leaving the room.

"I'm just going to go to my room to rest." I sigh getting up and leaving everyone.

○•°○•°○•°○•°●°•○°•○°•○°•○

A month later Jamie is calling all of us down to her lab. She just finished the device and wanted to test it because according to her calculations, Holmes, Watson and Lestrade should be leaving London in a day to send the next letters.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure I've pinpointed where they are and this should work." She says as we enter the lab.

"Pretty sure?" Cam asks.

"Yeah. 88% sure." She replies while flipping some switches.

"What about the other 12%?" I ask.

"Probably of failure and that I'm wrong." She says, glancing up quickly and looking at everyone before she continues.

"Okay, we have power. Time to test!" Jamie get excited as she grabs a piece of paper and quickly scribbles something down.

She places it on top of the device and steps back to stand with us. For a moment nothing happens. Jamie frowns.

"Oh! I know what I forgot!" She runs back over and I move to follow so I can make sure she doesn't hurt herself.

She does something to some cords connected to the back and turns around as it starts making a whirring sound as it starts up. There a flash as she starts to walk back towards me and the note on top is gone, but she freezes in place.

"Jamie?" I call reaching out to her.

Her body starts to fade and I'm quick to grab hold. Now I can't move. I can see everyone else scrambling over to us now out of the corner of my eye. I feel a hand grab onto my shoulder and never leave. What's happening? Is this supposed to happen?

Next thing I know, everything is black and I feel nothing.

 _ **Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey. So, long time no write eh? I have literally two excuses I'm going to use._**

 ** _1\. For the whole summer I was on a cross Canada trip going coast to coast so I've got some ideas I might be able to alter to add into this or other stories. I also just returned from that trip about a week or two ago._**

 ** _2\. I just moved into my dorm room in residence for my college a few days ago. No I did not write in the two weeks I was back because I had things to take care of and only had nine days to do so, including packing for college._**

 ** _Without further a due I present, chapter two of Breaking the Barrier of Time! Read on lovely Readers!_**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Jamie?" I call reaching out to her._

 _Her body starts to fade and I'm quick to grab hold. Now I can't move. I can see everyone else scrambling over to us now out of the corner of my eye. I feel a hand grab onto my shoulder and never leave. What's happening? Is this supposed to happen?_

 _Next thing I know, everything is black and I feel nothing._

 ** _Holmes' POV_** ****

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Lestrade talking about our trip tomorrow. Father wants me to meet with another young man and I haven't told him I won't be here. I don't want to meet more men, I'm not even interested, I just want to live my life how I see fit.

"I heard your father's plans for tomorrow." Lestrade says.

"Yes, and I have plans of my own." I smirk.

"Maybe you should stay." Watson walks in.

"Excuse you? Back up and repeat yourself kind sir." I glare at him.

"I'm just saying Holmes." He sighs walking towards us.

"No. Besides if your father's can fail, then so shall mine." I say.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Your father's can't find you women because your hearts are already taken. By a couple girls, in a different country, in a different time." I explain. "I'm going to New York."

Before either can respond with anything there is a bright flash and a piece of paper comes fluttering down in between the three of us. We stare at it before I snatch it up.

 ** _We're trying to send you letters too now. Thanks for the idea Holmes. If this worked, send this back with your letters tomorrow!_**

 **** ** _-Jamie_**

My eyes widen. They can send us letters? My idea? Did the letters actually stay preserved enough for them to read and did they get that idea from my letter to Luca? How did they manage to do it? I have so many questions.

"Care to share with the class, Holmes?" Lestrade asks.

"It's from Jamie. They're trying to write us letters now." I say almost in a daze.

"What?" He says taking the note from me.

Watson runs right behind him to read over his shoulder. Lestrade elbows him in the ribs to have some space. I smile faintly at their antics, glad they're still here with me. Lestrade wouldn't have been able to enlist in the war with his eyes the way they are now and it's just a miracle that Watson wasn't forced to enlist. Ever since the first air raid by the Germans in their zeppelin on May 31st two years ago I've been more afraid of loosing them than ever before.

God, I hate this war. When will it end?

"Holmes! Do you realize what this means?" Lestrade asks.

"That's it's not goodbye." I smile.

We all pause as we hear a commotion in the streets. I rush to the window hoping against hope it's not another attack or riot. Watson tries to stop me but I easily slip past him. I make it to the window and look out. I don't have a good view but the sky's looks clear so there's no danger there, and I don't see anything resembling a riot in the street from my angle. Then again, I am technically facing an alley.

I hop out the window down onto the fire escape before either Watson or Lestrade can stop me and rush down a steep flight of steps before hauling myself over the rail and landing on the dumpster below me. I loose my footing and fall to the ground, turning it into a shoulder roll at the last moment. I run straight to the street but see nothing happening.

"Are you bloody mental?!" Watson yells down from the fire escape.

Lestrade has already made it to the dumpster.

"I could not obtain a proper view until I was on the ground!" I yell back up to him.

"And just what's going on?" Lestrade asks walking towards the street.

"It's not a bombing or a riot. So far were safe." I say.

"So you had to jump out a window to check?" Watson still sounds mad but I can't help laughing at him as he tries to reach the dumpster.

"You know me, I'm quite reckless." I smirk.

"There's a bloody war going on and your jumping out of windows all willy-nilly like some nut bar! Would you stop laughing?" He yells as he falls and slips off the dumpster.

"Hey, on the bright side, if I had been injured you could have healed me." I attempt to stop my laughter.

"I don't understand what all the noise was about. I don't see anything happening on the street." I change the topic before Watson can complain more.

"Down here." Lestrade calls near the end of the alley. When he got there, I have no idea.

I jog down to meet Lestrade, grabbing Watson and drawing him along as I pass. I see feet behind another dumpster and step closer. I hope it's not a dead body again. When I get closer I notice more bodies and my attention is drawn over to the other side of the alley when I hear something movement.

"That's not possible." Watson says.

"Is anything impossible with a Stark?" I question back. "Besides, I just want to know how the whole group stayed together."

Lestrade walks over and helps Jamie to her feet and Watson finds Jenifer. I turn my back on the group to watch the other end of the alley. We don't need people to come walking down here to see what's going on.

"Watson, are any of them injured?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Nothing major." He tells me.

"Good. Heal what you can and we'll have to get them up the fire escape. They would attract too much attention using the front entrance." I tell him.

I turn around again and start helping those awake to their feet while Lestrade wakes the rest. I lead them over to the dumpster and have them climb up. Every so often I glance over to the street making sure no one sees what's going on. They jump up to the ladder and follow Watson back inside. Once they're all up onto the ladder or fire escape Lestrade joins them. I jump up to the last rung of the ladder and pull myself up to start climbing.

That is, until I see father. I sigh deeply. Of course father would know I was going to go to New York and of course he would try to get me a suitor today.

"Damn it. Lestrade, get everyone inside. I need to deal with my father." I call up softly.

I receive a nod in return. Once I've seen everyone back inside I swing myself off the bottom of the ladder and land somewhat roughly on the ground. I walk over to the end of the alley and stop them from actually entering the building.

 ** _Luca's POV_**

I still have no idea what's going on. The last thing I remember is the lab and a bright flash. Next thing I know, I see the three people we were trying to send letters to. We're inside a building now but Holmes isn't here.

"Where'd Holmes go?" Cam asks.

"Oh, probably yelling at her father again. It's quite funny to see really." Lestrade says.

"Where are we? When are we?" I ask.

"Our shared working space, but Holmes pretty much lives here. The year is 1917. How did you get here?" Watson questions.

"I may have messed up with somethings on the time machine. It was just supposed to be letters, then maybe down the line, us. I actually have no idea what to do now. This time doesn't have all the technology I'm used to, to try and build another one." Jamie says quickly.

"You couldn't have come at a worse time I'm afraid." Holmes says bursting in through the door looking mad.

"Why?" Tánne seems hesitant to ask.

"World War One! That's this time period isn't it?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yes. And everyday this war goes on the more people will live in fear of another bomb raid." Holmes sighs.

"I take it, it did not go well with your father?" Lestrade says with one of the biggest smiles I've seen.

"Shut it!" She all but yells and throws a book at him. "I refuse to leave this building tonight or tomorrow."

She looks sullen and now I'm even more confused.

"It can't be that bad Holmes." Watson tries to reason.

"Yes. It really can be." She replies quickly.

"What's going on?" I ask letting my confusion be known.

"It would seem Holmes has a date." Lestrade laughs.

"No I don't! I have refused him as well, therefore I am simply not leaving this building." She throws more objects at Lestrade as he laughs and dodges them.

"I can't wait until your father finds you a date. Then I'll be the one laughing." She mutters.

"You know Lestrade is only poking fun at you, Holmes." Watson says.

"Shut it!" She directs at him.

He puts both his hand up in a placating manner and backs up several steps.

"Why does he push for this?" I hear her mutter while slowly fading out of sight.

Right. They have powers now.

"You do not wish to be courted?" Sáráh asks.

"No, actually I would not." Holmes retorts. "If I wish to be courted I will choose my own suitor. Plain and simple."

"Wait, your father is trying to find you a date?" I ask.

"It's still that time period Luca. At least for some families." Jamie says.

"Oh." I reply dumbly as Watson walks over to a quickly fading Holmes.

"Holmes, you need to take a few deep breaths."

I can just make out a glare she throws to Watson as the last of her fades away.

"Alright. Nobody move. We don't need to run into Holmes right now." Lestrade says.

"Why doesn't she just make herself visible again?" Damion asks.

"I don't know how." I can hear the hesitation in her voice as she replies.

"You don't know?" Cam asks.

"No. I have never attempted trying to control this." She says.

"Just take a few deep breaths and focus on being visible again." Lestrade says calmly as he walks over to where Watson stands.

"Does it work?" She asks.

"Worked for me. You won't know until you try." Lestrade reasons.

"…Fine." Holmes sighs.

Everything is quiet for the next few minutes until we faintly see Holmes quietly pacing back and forth about 10 feet from where she vanished.

"It's working, Holmes!" Watson says excitedly.

She lifts her head from the hand that was under her chin, looking over in Watson's direction, and stops pacing. She gets a look of extreme concentration on her face and her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth slightly at some point. A few moments later she's completely visible again and walking back towards all of us.

"Well. That was exciting. Anyways good to see you all again." Holmes says with a smile, faltering only slightly. "But you should not be here."

"What she means," Watson is quick to cover. "Is that it is a dangerous time. We are glade to see all of our comrades again, believe me we are, but there are too many risks."

"Besides, your parents will soon be frantically searching for you all." Lestrade finishes.

"When did you guys become downers?" Damon asks.

"Shut up man!" Cam his Damion's shoulder.

"Right well I'd rather be a downer than dead." Holmes turns on her heel and walks into a room closing the door.

"…The war has taken a toll on all of us. We've all lost someone." Watson says to excuse Holmes' behaviour.

"That and I suspect she never actually thought our letters would have made it to your time so she had already convinced herself it was good bye. Then all of you suddenly show up." Lestrade says.

"I see how that could toy with someone's emotions." I reply.

"I'm fine." Holmes sighs.

When she re-entered I'm mot quite sure.

"However, we do not know how long you lot will be stuck here. We need to have you blend in as I suspect none of you wish to stay cooped up in here." She continues.

"We would love to have a look around." Jen smiles politely.

"Right. Well there are some spare clothes in that room for the girls but Watson and Lestrade will have to lend all of the guys clothes." Holmes says gesturing to the room she had disappeared into.

She gives a small hand wave to the girls to follow her before going back into that room.

 ** _Holmes' POV_**

After the girls are in the room I close the door.

"So what happened to Dante?" Jamie asks.

I'm temporarily thrown as I hardly ever refer to my comrades by their given names.

"What do you mean about Lestrade?" I quip back.

"Well, he's wearing glasses now right? So what happened? He never mentioned anything in his letters." She prompts me.

"Oh, I don't suppose he would have. Well you see, after Ikrum used us as experiments Lestrade had become a shadow as I am sure you all saw, a draw back from his power was his loss of sight. As we returned back to our time he had mentioned it was becoming fuzzy and increasingly difficult to focus. Just when we thought his sight was starting to improve, well, there was an explosion. It just worsened from there." I explain choosing my words carefully.

"So he's blind?" Sáráh asks.

"Not quite fully. If he is not wearing his glasses everything is blurred. In his shadow form, however, he has perfect sight, better even." I restate.

"Maybe when we eventually get back to our time we could send something back or even come back with something to help him. Has Jack, err, Watson had anything like that happen to him?" Jenifer suggests before proposing her own question.

"Watson is fine. And I suppose we could see later down the line." I say turning away as the girls get changed.

"That's good." I hear her softly say.

"I suspect the both of you will want to catch up with Watson and Lestrade. Once you're all ready we can head out and you two should be able to drag them off relatively easy. They've missed you terribly." I say.

"They aren't the only two to have been missed Holmes." Jenifer says in her calm, quiet way.

"Right. And I've missed the lot of you too." I say.

"That's not what we mean, and you know it." Jamie says closer to me.

"Are you done changing? Excellent! Then we can leave." I say quickly as I walk over to the door and slip out, in case the other two aren't quite done.

When I'm out I see the guys dressed quite well for this time, so well that if I didn't know Cam's habit of tapping his foot as if he's listening to a music only he can hear, and Luca's habit of fixing anything above his neck when waiting, I wouldn't have recognized them as the same men.

"Holy crap. Bro you clean up good!" Jamie says enthusiastically when she joins us, wearing a spare pair of trousers and a properly fitted top. Quite the mash up.

Sáráh and Jenifer are quick to join us all back in the main room. Sáráh wore whatever she could dressed similar to Jamie and myself, although I wear a small men's top, and Jenifer is wearing one of the past dresses father tried to get me into.

"Whoa, Jen, this style looks good on you." Cam compliment her.

"There were no other options really." She says a little quietly with a light blush.

"He is right. You do look beautiful Jenifer." Watson says walking up to her when he finds his voice.

Her smile is soft and wider the closer he gets and I know for sure even if Dr. Watson were to find a suitable woman for his son, which I don't even think he's looking, there would be no chance of anything happening. Watson's heart is already taken. Same with Lestrade. Even if he's not as openly showing it as Watson does. As for myself, I'm still uncertain. I understand over the time I had been in the future I had developed feelings for Luca and I know he fancied me, but does he still?

Over the past three years I refused to send letters to anyone. Including Luca. So I would see how Jamie and Jenifer would still be attached to Lestrade and Watson, but it's hard to see that Luca would still like me.

"Are we actually going to leave?" Lestrade asks.

"Yes of course we are." I say.

"Then you would be going against your word Holmes." Lestrade taunts.

I face palm before I respond. "It was a figure of speech. Just that I will not go on a date with the man."

"I know. I just wanted you to admit you had a date." He teases.

"I only agreed to get father off my back." I say while grabbing my coat and swinging it over my shoulders before opening the door.

There stands a man with his hand raised and posed as if he were about to knock. My eyes widen and I quickly close the door.

"Fire exit it is then." I say about to make my way there despite everyone's look of confusion.

There's a knock and then,

"Ms Holmes, please wait." Comes the voice of the man.

I try to continue on my way to the fire escape but Lestrade blocks my path and Watson opens the door as I send a glare at both of them. They ignore me and continue, Watson letting the man in.

"I apologize Ms Holmes. I was not aware you had a gathering. Your father sent me up. He said you would be difficult to talk to but I was not expecting you to close the door in my face." He says.

"No." Is all I say as Lestrade turns me to face him.

"No?" He looks confused.

"Exactly. As you see I do have company over and it would be rude to leave my guests. I can plainly see you are a polite man who follows the unspoken rules of tradition therefore you would not force me to leave. Tomorrow I set out on a trip with my comrades to New York for personal business so I will be occupied. As for the days following, I have work. Cases and such. So you see, there is simply no time for this to work out." I say, using my words to force him into a corner.

"I see." Is his only response.

"Oh come on Holmes, give the bloke a chance." At the moment I'm too focused to know whether it was Watson or Lestrade who said that.

"No. My schedule is far too busy and I have no time to be courted. The sooner all the suitors my father chooses learn that the better. I'm not some prize to be won." I say somewhat hotly.

"I never thought you were a prize to be won Ms Holmes. You do know your father is only worried about you, correct?" He asks.

"Hah. He has a funny way of showing it." I snort.

"He just wants you to be happy." The man tries to explain.

"I don't need a random man to make me happy. I'm perfectly happy the way I am. I'm special and there's nothing wrong with being who I am, nothing wrong with expressing who I am." I glare at the man now.

I feel a hand land softly on my shoulder breaking my concentration on the man and look to my right. Luca is calmly standing beside me many emotions fighting in his eyes for dominance, settling on a calm understanding. He gives me a small nod and my shoulder a light squeeze helping me relax and calm down. I look back to the man.

"I need you to leave." I say now calm once again.

"But-" he tries but I cut him off.

"Now."

I watch as he leaves before sighing. I walk over and close the door letting Luca's hand fall from my shoulder.

"Give it a few minutes and we can leave." I say.

I head back to my room momentarily before I can hear anyone's response.

 _ **And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, or whatever creatures you are, I have posted chapter two! Took effort to write it and then again to remember my password to this site, tells you how often I've been on here lolol, but no effort at all to post. I hope you guys don't hate me too much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, if you want, leave a review or PM me. I can't force you guys to do anything so... Be free! Bye! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holmes' POV**_

 _Wow. Okay. So, this is definitely not what was supposed to happen. Nope. Not on my list. How the hell did I end up in an army camp?!_

 _Calm down, just breathe._

 _Okay._

 _Let me rewind back to when I left my office home._ _I was getting ready to go back out and explain to everyone what all that was about with the other guy, but I saw something out my window. Out of sheer curiosity, I climbed out of my window and down into the street to further investigate. It was a young man doing shady business with an older bloke. I was following the young man at a distance when he slipped away._

 _At one point, he had noticed me and sped up, but not enough to make it very noticeable. He realized at some point that I was not going to stop following him and started running, but not in the panicked way one would expect. He wedged his way into a crowd by the road when I started getting closer. I was making my way around an army truck that was about to leave, which I had believed him to run behind. I'm not quite sure how, but he surprised me and ended up hooking my sleeve to an external part on the truck just as it began to take off._

 _I had to start moving with it so I could unhook myself but I also didn't want to take my eyes off him so I only paid half attention to what I was doing. I ended up stumbling and throwing my shoulder out of place along with a stinging pain on my arm that was attached to the truck. It was starting to pick up speed. I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped up and hauled myself into the back of the cargo shipment. I set to work on trying to free my arm from the truck first and foremost. When that failed, I tried to figure other ways off._

 _Why didn't I just yell?_

 _Eventually we came to a stop and I looked out the back. We were not in town anymore. Bloody Hell, I don't even know which direction I came from. I was too focused on trying to free my arm. And that's how I got here._

Some of the men move around to the back of the vehicle and I start to panic. What if they see me? What would happen to me?

"Kyle, climb in and start unloading." The first young man was addressed.

"And just why do I have to do all the work Jones?" The second one now also identified.

"Because my job was the safe transportation. Never heard anything about unloading." Jones replies with a coy smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kyle rolls his eyes before climbing up.

I tuck my feet in to myself as I curl up as best I can. Neither has seen me. Does that mean my power kicked in? Looking down at my one hand I can see a glimmer of an outline, just barely able to see myself. It's no wonder that I haven't been discovered yet.

Kyle starts to pass crates out to Jones who then moves them off to the side where I can't see from this angle. It gets to the point where Kyle must start walking back and forth to get to the back of the truck to get the crates. On his way to pass one of the last crates to Jones, he trips. I feel a slight pain in my ankle and I realize he had just tripped over me. It seems that my body loosened from the ball I was in the longer I had watched them.

"Kyle, you alright there?" Jones asks climbing up quickly to help his comrade up.

"Yeah. I just tripped on something." He mutters looking back at where I am.

Jones looks over as well then back a Kyle with a questioning look contorting his features.

"There's nothing there." He says.

"Felt like it though…" Kyle mumbles as he moves closer to me again.

He moves a hand out and I move as quickly and quietly as I can. I manage to just get out of the way of where his hand ends up and he just touches the canvas cover of the military truck.

"Come on. Sarge will have our heads if we don't finish this soon. Just a few more crates and then we can go and take a break." Jones convinces Kyle to leave and they pick up the strewn contents of the crate that cracked open when he fell.

They get their work done relatively quick after that and I breathe a quiet sigh of relief when they finally leave. I stand up and test my ankle. No pain, no damage. I look over on what I was caught on and set to work on unhooking myself now that I can see what I am doing better. I manage to get myself free and jump down, balancing myself with my good arm. There is definitely damage to my right shoulder. Most likely dislocated, which means I will need to get it set before it can heal the way it is. There are a few problems with that though…

First, I would need to be visible. Secondly, who could I even go to? I am in the middle of an army camp. Third, they would probably think I am a spy. Lastly, I don't even know where to go.

I hate not knowing things. Absolutely hate it. It just doesn't feel right. I sigh again as I pick a random direction and start walking. I don't recognize anything here, anyone for that matter. I gingerly hold my arm to my side, as it hurts to do anything else with it, as I look around. The area I'm in now is more populated with soldiers, both young and old. My heart goes out to them and their families. I know most wont make it back home. It makes me wonder how many of the young men married hurriedly before heading off to this war, they would have known the chance of them making it home was a slim one. It's not impossible though, I once thought I would never make it home, I had even accepted the fact that I wouldn't. If it hadn't been for Ikrum kidnaping me, I most likely never would have.

It sickens me that he played a large part in returning us home. It also sickens me that when I get back from this camp that I will have to visit him. I need to know how he got the parts to build his time machine. I need to know where he got them and I need to know the inner workings of it. We had destroyed the time machine he had because we saw no use in it. We were never going to be able to go back to the future, why keep temptation around?

I run right into something as I'm lost in thought about my current situation. Or rather, I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" He turns around quickly and falter at not being able to locate me.

It was Kyle.

"Kyle, are you sure you're okay?" Jones asks in a hushed tone.

"….I think I should go to the medical tent." Kyle sounds confused while staring at me.

"I'll take you there. Let's go." Jones pulls him along.

I follow them because the medical tent may have something to help me relocate my arm. After a walk that lasted roughly twenty minutes, we arrived at what I assumed to be the medical tent. During the walk there I had started to calm down and actually take in my surroundings.

Inside the tent there were certainly things I could see Watson enjoying getting his hands on. Oh Lord, those boys are probably worried sick about me again, well, if they're not too busy distracted by their girls. I walk around quietly so neither Kyle or Jones will hear me as I look for anything to reset my shoulder properly. I let out a quiet sigh. It seems I'm going to need a person to help me with this. I sit lightly on a bed, wondering how I'd be able to go about getting someone to help me.

There's no doctor here just yet so Kyle is just talking with Jones. The poor lad will most likely get a wrong diagnosis because of me. He might not even be able to stay in the army.

"Who are you?"

I turn around to look at both the young men then down at my lap to avoid their harsh stares. I startle a bit when I can actually see my lap again. It starts to fade a little with my panic but I can't do that! Not now, they've seen me! What if I disappear in front of their eyes?

I feel a hand land on my shoulder causing me to jump adding more pressure. Problem is, that's my right shoulder, and it hurts like hell.

I let out a yell at the incredible pain I wasn't expecting. The hand is removed as quickly as if they were taking their hand out of a burning fire. I quickly clutch the area close to my shoulder to try and ease the pain.

"Bloody hell! Are you alright miss?" I'm quickly questioned.

I go to say I'm fine, but that little outburst has proven me wrong already. I stop mid-nod and slowly shake my head, biting my lower lip and willing the tears I have not to fall.

"What's going on here?" I hear a third, new voice, chime in.

I hesitantly look up. I'm in way over my head right now. I'm doomed. Where's back up when you need it? The person I look up at looks to be a medic.

"Who are you miss?"

"We brought her here ma'am, she's injured you see?" I look over. Jones is lying for me. Why?

"Yeah. By the looks of it a dislocated shoulder." Kyle points out.

"My, my. However did that happen miss…?" The woman asks.

"……..Holmes. My name is Holmes." I sigh. May as well explain. "I was chasing after a common thief back in town when I lost sight of him. I followed him behind these two young fellows truck as I believed him to have hidden on the other side. As I was approaching the edge the man came around and hooked my sleeve to part of the truck just as it was departing. I was still looking for the man so the sudden lurch threw me forward and dislocated my shoulder. I had no choice but to jump into the truck."

"Then when we found her we thought it best to bring her here before dropping her back in town Jones lies.

"Admittedly, we never caught her name." Kylie says while staring at me.

"Holmes? As in the Sherlock Holmes? You are his daughter?" The lady asked me question after question.

"Yes. The one and only Sherlock Holmes is my father." I sigh.

"Isn't your father worried about how you've grown up? Not very lady-like if I do say so myself. I believe you should have had a womanly influence in your young life, maybe then you wouldn't be getting yourself in such trouble my dear. You could have even had a nanny. Heaven knows your father could have afforded one so you'd turn out proper." The woman goes off on a tangent as she sets to work about fixing my shoulder.

I bite my tongue, for more than one reason. The first being that my father raised me perfectly fine, I can hold my tongue and not speak back. The second reason being that she finally found the part of my shoulder she needs to reset. She takes my silence as permission to continue.

She continues her whole train of thought about how I wasn't raised properly and she could have done a better job and I would have turned out to be a proper young lady. She resets my arm and I almost let out a scream, both in frustration and in pain. I feel as the tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall. I can feel her gently lift my arm and place it in a sling to prevent me from dislocating it again.

"I do apologize for most of that dear, it was just to be a distraction. But I do believe you could have done well with a womanly influence in your life." The woman uses a soft tone as she tries the cloth sling behind my neck.

All I do is nod in answer. I have nothing to say to the woman other than a simple 'thank you' and 'have a good day' as she sends me on my way with the two young soldiers on order to bring me back to town in the morning. I follow the two young men, surprised that they hadn't even tried to get Kyle checked. They lead me back to a small tent. A very small tent. It probably only has two beds kind of small.

"This is our tent. Undergoing a bit of punishment for a wee prank we pulled in the mess tent a week back." Kyle chuckled looking back at me.

"Not the most glorious thing, but at least now we're guaranteed privacy." Jones chimed in.

I nod at their statements and they let me through. I'm ushered to sit on one of the beds, I opt to sit on the chest at the end. For a while they both try to talk with me but I just don't know how to answer. Eventually they just talk and said they would be back. I sit there and slowly just pull out my knife. I stare at it as I slowly twirl it in my hand, for once my curiosity is not running wild.

The nurse or doctor, who ever she was, she brought up points that I'll admit to having thoughts about every time someone decides to tell me how I should have lived my life up until this moment. Sometimes I tend to think, maybe, just maybe they're right. No other young woman has the same profession I do. My father fought to keep me out of it but gave in when uncle John told him I would be just as stubborn as him. I was five at the time but remember it clearly because for what seemed like the first time, I had seen my father look both proud and disappointed with me. It was a look I got used to fast.

I wonder how I would have turned out if I wasn't stubborn. How would I be today? Would I still have a brilliant mind, or would it have been dulled down from learning proper mannerisms? Was the path I chose in life the only one, was it unavoidable, or could I have changed it? Would father have been proud of me then?

I take a look around the small tent I'm in, slowly and lightly running the pad of my thumb across the edge of my knife. Slowly. I feel a knick in the blade and continue to search for any others. I repeatedly do so until I feel myself draw blood. I look down at my hand and sigh. I pull out the whetstone I use to constantly keep my knife sharp and start to work on fixing the blade.

The two young men come back while I'm sharpening my blade. I pay them no mind and continue. I give a quiet sigh. I really should make a new knife…

"Miss. Perhaps it's not the best idea to be playing with a knife." I hear one of the men say slowly.

"Call me Holmes. It's my name and I should be addressed as such. As for the knife I'll do as I wish." I reply.

"I think Kyle was more concerned about your shoulder than the sharp object." Jones says rather quickly.

I look over to the shoulder I injured. I completely forgot about it. I don't feel the pain, is something wrong with me? Of course there is, I'm a Holmes. But this is more strange than that. Different in fact. I felt the pain earlier, now I feel nothing.

"I'll be fine. Watson can look it over tomorrow. Besides, I'm only using it to hold the stone. My left hand is doing all the work." I explain as I look back down at the knife and stone.

"My apologizes miss Holmes. But perhaps you should use more caution?" Kyle tries again taking a step forward with something in his hands.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry if I'm too forward and I honestly don't care if it's unladylike to speak my mind. It is not the first time I've been injured, nor will it be the last. And yes my shoulder was dislocated, but it is most definitely not the most severe injury I've had. I've been closer to death more times than I care to count, almost to the point that I could call Death a personal friend. I am fine. There is a war going on, you can't afford to worry about one woman who shows up unannounced and injured. Care for yourself first." I ignore Kyle in favour of my blade.

"That's another thing. You see, we have no idea where you actually came from. Just that you appeared in the medical tent. Now, from the papers I have read you seem to be who you say you are, Holmes, but that does not explain any of this." Jones starts.

I sigh thinking best how to explain it. I realize I don't have to, but I don't think either of these young men would tell anyone else about it.

"Do either of you know of a time where both my partners and I had gone missing?" I finally decide on asking, slowly putting my tools away.

 _ **Luca's POV**_

We ended up leaving after a while with Lestrade and Watson both agreeing that Holmes would just need space and she would probably apologize later for her behaviour.

Its was hours later in the evening, bordering on night, when we returned with talk about how everything would be situated as to where we would all be sleeping.

When we walked back through the door I glanced at Holmes' door. It was still closed. I wonder if she came out while we were gone or maybe she fell asleep?

"That's odd…" I can hear Watson mutter.

"Holmes! We've returned. Thought you'd be in a mood all day so we took the group to explore and yes we were careful. Are you going to come out?" Lestrade asked after informing her of our return.

There's no answer, not even a sound from behind the door. Is she even in there? Maybe she left.

"Is she there?" Cam asks.

"Forgive me Holmes…" Watson walks over and opens the door.

"I…. don't see her." Jamie says looking over Watson's shoulder.

"Where would she have gone?" I ask calmly.

"Our country is at war, where would she have not gone? She always seeks out danger, whether she realizes it or not." Lestrade says.

"All we can do is wait for her to return." Watson pipes up.


End file.
